Akil Baligh
by Shioon-ssi
Summary: Romeo yang dikatain masih bocah sama Macao, bapaknya, kini tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk membuatnya menjadi lelaki dewasa seutuhnya! Yaitu dengan cara... jeng jeng jeng, membaca majalah khusus lelaki dewasa. Kau tahu, itu tuh Weekly Sorcer Magazine yang isinya foto-foto gravure penyihir. Ihik, bagaimana perjuangannya, kita lihat yuk /Warn: Mungkin OOC. Romeo x Wendy (mungkin)


"Aman, _condition green."_

_Cluk cluk cluk._

"Hmmh… di sini juga aman."

Senin, Agustus X793 di Guild Fairy Tail terlihat sekelebat bayangan aneh… bayangan yang mengintai dari balik kegelapan. Bergerak dari tempat tersembunyi satu ke tempat tersembunyi lainnya degan cepat. Tak ingin seorang pun melihat pergerakan cepatnya.

"Mfufufufu…, sepertinya orang-orang, bahkan Tou-chan tak melihat pergerakanku," ucap seseorang yang diperkirakan masih remaja itu dari balik bayangan tembok di sebuah sudut Guild Fairy Tail. Seringai miring terpeta di wajah remaja yang telah diidentifikasi sebagai laki-laki itu, sementara dirinya masih sibuk menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan jalur gerakannya selanjutnya sama sekali tidak terhalangi orang.

"Fuh, hampir saja Laki-nee melihatku, aku tak bisa membiarkan seorang pun memergokiku," pemuda itu menelan ludahnya dua kali, "terlebih sekarang ini," ucapnya sembari mengerling ke benda yang dipengang tangannya.

_Weekly Sorcer Magazine Fetish Zone Edition._

Glup.

Yeah. Romeo Conbolt, 15 Tahun, tengah menapaki tangga kedewasaan pemirsa sekalian!

.

.

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Akil Baligh © Me (LOOOOOOLLLL XDD)

.

.

Semua ini berawal dari tiga hari yang lalu.

**Flashback.**

"Hey hey Macao, kau sudah lihat Sorcer Magazine edisi minggu ini? Ada foto gravure dari Guild Mermaid Heel," seorang pria setengah baya yang dikenal sebagai pengguna smoke magic berjalan mendekati sahabat baiknya sembari melambai-lambaikan majalah penyihir edisi tropical costume.

"Oh Wakaba! Sudah, aku sudah lihat, ahaha… aku tak menyangka Kagura yang itu sekarang mau difoto gravure, ah… bahkan edisi dua bulan yang lalu pun aku punya, yang pakai bikini super minim!" Balas Macao, seorang pria 45 tahun dengan surai biru bercampur uban di sana sini.

Kedua sohib yang telah berteman sejak dua puluh tahun lebih itu kemudian berbincang tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan gadis-gadis muda. Baik di guild sendiri, bahkan di guild lain. Percakapan kedua bapak-bapak itu ditatap sinis oleh Charle yang mendengus _'Mattaku mo, otoko…'_ sambil berusaha untuk tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka (walaupun hal itu nampaknya mustahil karena kedua bapak-bapak kepala empat itu bicara keras-keras).

"Tapi Wakaba, kau harusnya mengurangi kebiasaanmu membeli Majalah Penyihir Mingguan, kau tidak kapok dimarahi istrimu, heh?" Ayah dari Romeo Conbolt itu mendadak menasehati temannya sambil meneguk bir dingin.

"Haaah? Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku kan hanya punya Romeo, tak ada yang memarahiku walaupun aku membeli segudang majalah dewasa kyahahahaha…," Macao, dengan jurus _ero middle age man laughter_, tertawa seperti maniak.

"Ah, ya, untuk seorang DUDA sepertimu kau memang tak perlu khawatir, tapi _maaan_ kau menyedihkan sekai," Wakaba terlihat tengah menuang minyak ke percikan api rupanya, "sampai umur 45 tahun pun kau belum menemukan istri lagi? Ahahahaha…," Wakaba Mine, 45 tahun, bapak-bapak yang harusnya bersikap dewasa kini tengah memulai pertengkaran selevel anak umur 10 tahun dengan bapak-bapak lainnya yang umurnya sama.

"Ohoho… Wakaba teme yarro, kau ingin menjajal kekuatanku rupanya heh?" Macao mendadak naik pitam.

"Heemmm, sepertinya duda satu ini ingin merasakan tinju lelaki beristri hee?"

"Ara… ara… mereka mulai lagi," ucap Mirajane yang tengah mengelap gelas-gelas besar bir yang baru saja dicuci Kinana.

"Tou-chan…," Romeo yang sedari tadi mendengar pertikaian ayah dan temannya hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari menghela napas panjang. Mungkin ini yang namanya masa kanak-kanak ke dua, ya? Ketika orang tua kembali bersikap seperti anak kecil. Hah… Romeo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua orang tua tersebut.

"Hee… ayahmu dan Wakaba-san sedang memulai pertikaian lagi, Romeo-kun?" Suara imut itu mendadak membuat Romeo memalingkan kepalanya dengan segera.

"A—a… seperti yang kau lihat Wendy-nee aha aha ahaha…," Mendadak Romeo jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

Wendy Marvel. Satu tahun lebih muda dari Romeo, namun yang bersangkutan masih memanggil gadis dengan model rambut twin tail itu dengan embel-embel –nee karena secara tanggal lahir, Wendy lebih tua. Namun karena sempat membeku selama tujuh tahun di pulau Tenroujima, Romeo yang enam tahun lebih muda dari Wendy, jadi lebih tua dari gadis dengan wajah polos itu.

Well… setidaknya sampai dua tahun lalu ketika tim Tenroujima kembali ditemukan, Romeo masih belum merasakan apa-apa ketika berada di dekat Wendy. Namun sekarang, ketika umurnya bertambah… Romeo Conbolt sering merasa ketar ketir bak disambar petir berdaya rendah di seluruh tubuhnya. Duh, pokoknya sensasinya bikin jantung Conbolt muda ini _cenat cenut_.

_Widih, ngalay dia. _*author dilempar*

"Hah… kalau ada yang terluka panggil aku ya, Romeo-kun biar kusembuhkan mereka," ucap Wendy yang kemudian beranjak ke meja di mana Charle, Happy, dan Lily sedang bercengkerama.

"_Hai,_ Wendy-nee," ucap Romeo, wajahnya merona dan dia sama sekali tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis Marvel satu itu.

Oh Tuhan, engaku telah menciptakan seorang bidadari imut dengan sempurna. Postur tubuhnya (walau bagian dada tidak berkembang), rambutnya, matanya, bibirnya, suaranya, juga tingkah lakunya. Duh… aku jadi makin gak tahan kalau dekat-dekat Wendy-nee. Eh tunggu dulu, secara teknis aku lebih tua satu tahun dari Wendy-nee kan? Apa sudah waktunya aku tak perlu memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –nee? Mungkin sesuatu yang lain, yang membuat aku bisa terlihat lebih akrab, seperti…

"Wendy-chan…," gumam Romeo pelan seperti kerasukan, namun nampaknya ucapannya barusan didengar oleh bartender Guild Fairy Tail ini.

"Ara… ara… Romeo-kun, kenapa dengan Wendy? Kau melamun ya?" Mirajane mendadak menepuk pundak Romeo, membuat pemuda lima belas tahun itu terperanjat. Dirinya merasa jantungnya melompat keluar lewat mulutnya.

_"E—eto, ano…eee… nani?"_ Romeo yang kalap hanya bisa tersenyum ganjil sambil nyengir kuda.

"Hmmm…," Mirajane mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan, kini ekspresinya seakan menuntut Romeo untuk membongkar semua yang dia sembunyikan, "sepertinya Romeo kita sudah mulai dewasa," gadis bersurai platina dengan poni diikat ke atas itu kemudian melabaikan tangan pada Macao yang ternyata masih belum seleasi bertikai dengan Wakaba.

"Macao-san, Romeo punya seseorang yang dia sukai looooh," Mirajane berseru (berteriak) pada ayah Conbolt muda itu dengan bersemangat, bahkan seluruh penghuni guild mendengarnya. Termasuk Wendy.

"Hee… Romeo-kun punya seseorang yang ditaksir," ucap Wendy sambil tersenyum, "kira-kira siapa, ya Charle?"

"Mana kutahu," ucap exeed putih itu sambil mendengus.

"Kalau aku, kau tahu kan siapa yang kutaksir Charle?" Exeed biru bernama Happy itu kemudian ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Tak tahu, Lily mungkin, huh," ucap Charle sambil membuang muka.

"EEEEEEEHHH KOK LILY?!" Happy protes, sedangkan Lily sama sekali tidak ambil pusing. Exeed hitam manis itu masih sibuk meminum jus kiwinya.

"E—ee… Mira-nee, a—aku tidak bilang begitu!" Ucap Romeo kalap sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Wendy. Sedangkan gadis Marvel empat belas tahun itu membalas tatapan Romeo dengan senyum cerahnya yang membuat jantung Romeo ketar-ketir.

"Hee? Romeo punya seseorang yang disukainya?" Tanya Macao, tangannya masih sibuk memukul _smoke fake _Wakaba hingga clone asap Wakaba habis dibabat. "Tidak mungkin! Romeo itu kau tahu kan—adaw kau curang Wakaba—kau tahu kan Mira-san, dia itu seperti Natsu, hyaaah rasakan ini _purple net!" _Macao tak kalah serius membalas Wakaba dengan jurus api ungunya.

"Tou-chan! Aku memang ingin jadi seperti Natsu-nii, tapi kalau masalah… kalau masalah…," Romeo kini malah _mumbling_ sendiri sambil memainkan jemarinya.

_Yah, kalau masalah romansa, aku gak bebal kayak Natsu-nii. Nih buktinya sekarang aku punya seseorang yang kusuka._

Pemuda lima belas tahun itu tengah mengadakan perang batin dalam dirinya. Hendak mengatakan kalau dirinya punya seseorang yang dia sukai, namun dia belum mau menanggung malu _dicie-cie-in _anggota Fairy Tail yang lain. Ah… biarlah hanya dirinya saja yang menyimpan rahasia ini sampai waktunya tiba. Kapan itu? Jawabannya: tidak tahu.

"Romeo itu masih bocah! Dirinya sama sekali belum mengerti keindahan tubuh wanita!" Kini Wakaba yang angkat bicara.

"Ya, dia bahkan belum bisa membedakan A cup dan B cup, mana bisa dia punya seseorang yang disukai!" Macao tak kalah sengit mengatai anaknya sendiri.

Romeo yang dicap masih kecil oleh kedua bapak-bapak itu geram, kemudian dia menggebrak meja hingga membuat seluruh penyihir yang kini tengah berkumpul di guild berhenti bicara. Pemuda Conbolt bersurai hitam itu kemudian berlalu menuju pintu guild, namun sebelum keluar dirinya berkata.

"Lihat saja, dalam satu minggu ini aku akan jadi lelaki dewasa!"

_._

* * *

_._

_Toyuwakete._

Begitulah.

Sekarang Romeo tengah berada dalam misi pendewasaan diri dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi membaca majalah orang dewasa—duh! Biar begini, Romeo juga laki-laki. Dirinya kesal kalau terus dianggap sebagai anak kecil, maka dari itu dia akan membuktika pada semuanya kalau dirinya juga bisa jadi remaja lelaki yang sedikit nakal.

Omong-omong dia sudah akil baligh, sudah pernah mimpi basah pula.

_Ups. Kita singkirkan dulu topik mimpi basah, cerita ini masih rate T omong-omong, mfufufu…_

_Oke kembali ke laptop._

Kata teman seusaianya yang juga pernah ngintip majalah dewasa. Kalau ingin melihat yang begituan, harus di tempat yang tersembunyi, sunyi, dan aman dari pengawasan orang dewasa. Dan saat melihat majalah dewasa itu katanya diri kita akan memasuki dunia kedewasaan.

_Fuh dasar bocah imbisil, yakali bisa dewasa cuman gara-gara liat begituan. *author ditendang lagi*_

Yah begitulah perjalanan panjang seorang Romeo Conbolt yang kini tengah memegang Majalah Penyihir Mingguan milik ayahnya yang baru dibeli tadi pagi. Kini pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut tengah bersembunyi di bawah meja bartender. Tenang saja dirinya tak akan ketahuan oleh Mirajane, soalnya gadis Strauss sulung itu kini tengah pergi menjalani misi. Hanya ada Kinana yang pasti tak akan sadar kalau Romeo bersembunyi di sini.

Romeo kini menatap cover majalah itu yang ternyata modelnya adalah Cheria Blendy. Teman baik Wendy.

"Wah, ternyata Cheria-san dadanya berkembang pesat dua tahun terakhir ini," ucap Romeo dengan wajah merona, "berbeda sekali dengan Wendy-chan," pemuda ini memutuskan untuk memanggil Wendy dengan embel-embel –chan ketika sendirian, yah kayak panggilan sayang gitu.

_Ihik, cicicuit._

Lalu dia membuka halaman pertama dan langsung terbelalak.

"W—wah… ternyata Mira-nee masih sering difoto pakai bikini begini, ya?" Ucap Romeo yang berusaha untuk menutup wajahnya, padahal sudah susah-susah bersembunyi, tetap saja dirinya masih belum berani melihat yang seperti ini. "Oh ayolah Romeo Conbolt! Kau bisa! Kau bisa melihat halaman berikutnya!" Serunya pelan menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Halaman berikutnya.

"E—eh… inikah yang namanya _panties and lingerie? _Gyaa…," Romeo langsung menutup kedua matanya ketika dirinya melihat Jenny Realight, salah satu model penyihir dari guild Blue Pegasus, berpose dengan hanya memakai panties dan bra renda-renda ditambah pose yang katanya termasuk 3 pose memalukan dan erotis.

Kayak gimana posenya? Bayangin sendiri :p (author kembali disiksa).

"Ugh… ugh… ternyata melihat ini butuh energi yang banyak," gumam Romeo yang kini entah kenapa merasa energinya terkuras habis. "Aku sudah tak mampu melihat halaman berikutnya… aku sudah capai," ucapnya pelan kemudian tanpa sengaja kepalanya menabrak bagian bawah meja bartender. Membuat Kinana yang sedari tadi tidak sadar akan keberadaan Romeo, kini melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Loh… Romeo, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Kinana dengan wajah bingung.

"E—eh? Ki—Kinana-nee, tidak a—aku tidak sedang ngapa-ngapain kok, suer!" Ucap Romeo kalap, Majalah Mingguan Penyihir langsung dia sembunyikan di balik baju bagian belakangnya. "A—aku pergi dulu, ja!" Romeo langsung pergi tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Dirinya berlari dengan kencang ke arah pintu guild tanpa melihat jalan. Namun ketika dia hendak menerobos pintu yang terbuka sedikit, mendadak ada orang yang datang dari arah luar, dan itu adalah…

"We—Wendy-chan (ups kelepasan), awas!" Ucapnya kalap sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, namun sayangnya dia tak bisa mengerem larinya hingga insiden tabrakan tak bisa dihindari.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Gyaaa!"

"Wendy!" Charle yang tengah meminum teh langsung terbang dengan aera menuju TKP.

"I—ittai...," ucap Romeo yang kepalanya terasa sakit, sepertinya tadi kepalanya dan Wendy terbentur cukup keras hingga membuat dunia di sekitarnya serasa berputar.

"A—ano Ro—Romeo-kun, ta—tanganmu…," Wendy yang kini terkapar di lantai hanya bisa terbata dengan wajah merona sempurna seperti kepiting rebus.

"Eh, memanya kenapa dengan tangan—ku," Romeo mendadak paham yang barusan dimaksud oleh Wendy hingga wajahnya ikut memerah. Kedua tangannya mendarat di tempat yang tidak seharusnya… tanganya mendarat tepat di dada Wendy.

Tidak hanya itu, kedua tangannya tak sengaja ikut meremas… _kau tahulah… _

"Le—lembut!" Seru Romeo secara refleks.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Wendy meronta dan akhirnya dirinya berhasil melepaskan diri dari Romeo.

"Romeo!" Bentak Charle, "Kau ternyata mesum juga ya! Tak kusangka! Padahal kau masih 15 tahun! Ini pasti pengaruh buruk Macao, mana Macao! Macaaaoooo!" Charle yang mendadak naik pitam menggantikan Wendy, berteriak-teriak memanggil ayah bocah Conbolt ini. Namun ketika exceed putih itu tengah sibuk mencari Macao, dirinya melihat Majalah Mingguan Penyihir yang tadi dibaca Romeo menyembul dari balik bajunya.

"Ya ampun Romeo! Kau juga sudah berani-berani baca beginian?!" Charle yang tadi sudah naik pitam, kini tambah naik pitam stadium akhir.

"Aaaaa….," Wendy yang merasa amat malu lalu pingsan di lantai dengan mata berputar sedangkan Romeo masih menatap kedua tangannya yang baru saja merasakan pengalaman sekali seumur hidup di umur lima belas tahunnya dan sesekali menggumankan kata 'lembut… lembut' berulang-ulang dengan wajah memerah.

"MACAOOO! KEMANA KAU MACAOOO!"

W—well… sepertinya jalan kedewasaan bagi Romeo masih amat jauh. Yeah, berjuanglah kau wahai pejuang cinta!

.

**END. FIN. TAMAT. OWARI!**

Jeng-jeng-jeng…

Fic apalah yang saya buat ini =)) duh saya udah gak ngerti lagi dah…

Yah… saya minta maaf dulu deh sama penggemar Romeo x Wendy karena di sini saya buat Romeo-nya nista. Eits, tapi itu kan watak anak laki-laki umur segituan kan? Wkwkwkw… ya sudah, siapa tahu nanti Romeo bener-bener jadi kayak gini (semoga nggak) wkwkwk…

Yah… pokoknya kalau ada yang terhibur dengan humor yang saya buat, duh saya langsung guling-guling seneng deh, soalnya saya gak biasa bikin cerita humor.

Maka dari itu, Riview dari anda amat saya tunggu minna-sama!

;)


End file.
